Pourquoi?
by SalemaW
Summary: One shot. Yuki décide de mettre fin à ses jours pour ne plus faire souffrir Shuishi. Le chanteur arrivera til à temps pour sauver son amant? Peutêtre...


**Auteur:** mwa Lilybulle la petite elfe du printemps sadique nyak nyak

**Crédits: **persos à l'auteur et poème à moi!!!

**Pairing: **Shuishi & Yuki.

**Note: **pensées en italique.

**Note1:** laissez moi des reviews pour me donner vos avis, mirki!!!!!

* * *

Après une violente dispute avec Yuki, Shuishi décide d'aller s'expliquer avec lui. Il retourne à l'appartement. L'écrivain est absent mais, sur la table du salon repose une lettre au nom du chanteur. Il s'assoit sur le canapé et l'ouvre.

_**« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi**_

_**Tu reviens à chaque fois**_

_**Alors que je t'ai blessé.**_

_**Pourtant, quand j'entends tes pas dans l'entrée**_

_**Et ta voix qui m'appelle**_

_**Je suis tellement rassuré,**_

_**Que j'en bénis le ciel.**_

_**Ma hantise est de te perdre à jamais,**_

_**Ma peur est de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés.**_

_**Cependant, je suis incapable de te dire**_

_**Ces mots d'amour qui te feraient sourire.**_

_**Je donnerais tout pour que tu saches**_

_**Tous ces sentiments que je te cache.**_

_**Mais je suis un bon à rien,**_

_**Je suis froid et distant**_

_**Alors que je t'aime tant, **_

_**Et que je suis tien.**_

_**Chacune de tes larmes me brûle le cœur**_

_**Et le consume, pendant des heures.**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui, je suis allé trop loin, vraiment,**_

_**Je t'ai giflé et j'ai été odieux et menaçant**_

_**Et tu as claqué la porte en pleurant.**_

_**Je ne supporte pas de t'avoir frappé,**_

_**Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.**_

_**Je refuse d'être encore une fois la cause de ton chagrin**_

_**Alors j'ai décidé d'y mettre fin.**_

_**Toi, tu es un ange tombé du firmament,**_

_**Tes ailes blanches me protégeaient de mon passé.**_

_**De ma vie, tu as fait un paradis envoûtant.**_

_**Toi, prince candide et enjoué,**_

_**Tu m'as donné ton amour et ton cœur**_

_**Et tu as su effacer ma douleur.**_

_**Mon ange, mon amour, mon bébé,**_

_**Sache que je t'aime pour l'éternité**_

_**Et que je veillerais sur toi, **_

_**Qui est ma vie, mon univers et mon roi.**_

_**Adieu, Shui-chan, pardonne ma faiblesse,**_

_**Je t'attendrais là-haut et guérira ta tristesse.**_

**_Ai shiteru mon ange,_**

**_Eiri. » _**

Shuishi s'effondra sous le poids du désespoir. Il courut dans la salle de bain et trouva l'écrivain, allongé sur le sol, entouré d'une marre de sang, dans la quelle reposait un revolver. Yuki s'était tiré une balle dans le thorax. Le chanteur tomba à genoux et cria le nom de son amant, encore et encore. Il appela une ambulance, s'accrochant à un dernier espoir. Les secours arrivèrent rapidement et emmenèrent Yuki aux Urgences.

**………………………………**

Yuki était dans son lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux clos et son teint pâle le faisait passer pour mort. Shuishi était près de lui, sur une chaise, et lui tenait la main. Le jeune chanteur relisait encore et encore le poème d'adieu de son amant. Et, à chaque fois, il pleurait. Son seul souhait à présent, était que Yuki se réveille et qu'ils puissent vivre pleinement leur amour.

**Shuishi : Yuki, ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie. Si tu meurs, je te suivrais. Je suis incapable de vivre sans toi, surtout maintenant que je connais tes sentiments. Tu ne peux pas mourir car je suis persuadé que nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à vivre tous les deux. Yuki, je te pardonne notre dispute mais je t'en voudrais à jamais si tu montes au ciel sans moi. Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire est d'ouvrir tes paupières qui cachent ton regard ambré.**

L'écrivain avait perdu beaucoup de sang et les chirurgiens avaient fait leur possible. Cependant, ils étaient certains que le blond ne se réveillerait pas. Le chanteur leur avait crié qu'il croyait aux miracles et que son amant sortirait du coma.

**Yuki : (dans le coma) _J'entends la voix de Shuishi. Il me supplie de revenir. J'étais sensé mourir avant qu'il me trouve. Il ne devait pas me sauver… me sauver encore une fois. Qui suis-je pour avoir obtenu l'amour d'un ange ? Je suis vraiment chanceux… Et il me tend la main pour que l'on puisse recommencer notre histoire. Si tel est son vœu, je ne peux que le réaliser._**

Les battements du cœur de Yuki s'emballèrent et l'appareil se mit à sonner. Le personnel soignant accourut et fit reculer le chanteur, devenu blême. Des larmes de douleur roulaient sur ses joues. Le cœur de Yuki s'arrêta. Ils s'activèrent pour le réanimer, sans succès apparent. Ils abandonnèrent, le déclarant mort. Ce fut alors que Shuishi tomba à genoux sur le sol et se mit à hurler.

**Shuishi : NON !!!! REVIENS !!!!!!! JE T'AIME !!!!!!!!**

Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de perdre l'homme de sa vie. Le médecin tenta de le calmer quand le cœur de l'écrivain repartit. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le personnel soignant sortit de la chambre, ayant du mal à y croire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se releva et alla près de son amant.

**Yuki : pardonne-moi Shui-chan.**

Shuishi explosa de colère.

**Shuishi : pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as voulu me laisser ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu penser que je pourrais supporter ton absence ? C'est impossible !**

**Yuki : je…**

**Shuishi : tais-toi ! Je t'aime ! Tu ne dois plus jamais refaire ça, plus jamais… Méchant…**

Yuki s'était assis et le chanteur se blottit, en pleurs, contre son torse. L'écrivain passa une main dans les cheveux roses.

**Yuki : je suis vraiment désolé. Je te promets de faire des efforts. Tu veux bien me donner une autre chance ?**

**Shuishi : oui, avec plaisir.**

Le blond l'étreignit un peu plus.

Yuki et Shuishi ont accepté cette deuxième chance que la vie leur a offerte, et ils ont décidé de vivre pleinement leur amour le plus longtemps possible. Désormais, ils ont des projets plein la tête, et un avenir ensoleillé se dessine devant eux. Ils vont emprunter le chemin du futur, ensemble, main dans la main.


End file.
